Questionnement
by Clipse23
Summary: Destiel / Parce que la sexualité d'un ange est encore plus compliquée que celle des humains... si c'est possible.


**Questionnement**

Ecriture : 26 janvier 2018

One-Shot

Saison 13 de Supernatural (Post-13x05)

Destiel

Sorry, pas de lemon dans ce texte malgré la synopsis ahah.

Oh, petite différence avec le show (légère hein, très légère xD) je pars sur un Destiel en couple à cette période (je vous avais dit que c'est léger mdr), en partant du principe que Cas n'ait pas tout de suite été mis en prison (ou alors cela se passe après cette période, ça ne change rien au texte ^^)

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses du sexe ? »

La question avait été posé soudainement. Dean lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait échappé des lèvres. Encore moins à ce moment.

Ils étaient tout les deux allongés dans le lit du chasseur. La tête de l'ange posée sur son épaule. Ses bras entourant fermement le corps du blond, trahissant son envie de ne le voir nul part ailleurs qu'à ces côtés en cet instant. Ses pieds se réchauffant doucement contre les siens.

Ils venaient de dîner. Sam et Jack étaient occupés à regarder un documentaire qui n'intéresserait l'aîné des Winchester pour rien au monde. Dean et Castiel en avaient profité pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, ce qui ne leur arrivait pas aussi souvent qu'ils le voulaient entre les chasses et les ennuis extérieurs.

Ils n'avaient pas encore lancé un film ou envisagé de faire quoi que ce soit de particulier. Ils se contentaient pour l'instant de profiter de la présence de l'autre. Enchevêtrés, accroché au corps de l'autre comme si ce dernier allait partir à tout moment. Cachant une peur constante des dangers de leur vie de tout les jours qui pouvaient surgir à tout moment. Cette peur s'était accentuée en Dean depuis le nouveau retour d'entre les morts du brun. Et Castiel ne se rappelait que trop bien des sensations qui l'avaient submergé lorsque Metatron lui avait annoncé la mort du Winchester. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à revivre cela.

Encore moins maintenant qu'ils avaient franchi une étape de plus entre eux.

Dean se contentait donc de jouer avec les cheveux du brun, enfouissant comme il pouvait dans sa tête les pensées tourbillonnantes dont il ne parlait jamais. Mais malgré tout, l'une d'entre elle venait de faire surface ce soir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fallut que ce soit maintenant. Mais c'était là.

« Comment ça ? » se contenta de répondre l'ange, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Dean songea à ses prochains mots, continuant de faire lentement passer sa main dans les mèches rebelles, descendant parfois celle-ci jusqu'à son cou, ce qui avait pour effet de doucement faire tressaillir l'ange.

« Je veux dire... au paradis, aucun ange a jamais prit son pied avec un autre emplumé, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une de nos occupations, en effet, » confirma le séraphin, toujours prit de court.

Il put sentir la main de Dean se stopper net dans ses cheveux.

« Alors... Ça ne te gène pas d'être obligé de faire quelque chose qui n'est pas naturel pour un ange, juste parce que je ne suis pas capable de me contenter de ta présence ? »

Castiel se détacha de lui un instant pour se lever sur ses coudes et le fixer très sérieusement.

« Dean, j'espère que tu sais que tu ne m'obliges absolument à rien, » tenta t-il de lui faire comprendre dans un premier point essentiel. « Le naturel n'est pas vraiment relatif aux anges, c'est quelque chose de compliqué. Notre vraie forme ne nous permet pas d'être physique avec quelqu'un. Même lorsqu'il s'agit d'un simple toucher, comme le simple fait que vous avez de poser une main sur une épaule. Ce n'est pas possible avec nous. Il est donc normal que ce qui a un rapport au sexe ne nous intéresse pas non plus. »

Dean sembla maintenant encore plus concerné.

« Mais ça veut dire que... »

« Mais, » le coupa Castiel en lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas terminé, « Notre perception des choses peut changer dans un vaisseau humain. »

Il baissa un instant les yeux, comme si de vieux souvenirs souvenirs refaisaient surface. Dean l'imagina ressasser ses premières sensations qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était arrivé sur terre, il y a peut-être cela des centaines d'années. Lorsqu'il avait pris le contrôle de son tout premier vaisseau.

« La plupart d'entre nous font comme si cela ne changeait rien. Nous ne sommes pas censés ressentir après tout, encore moins prendre le temps d'apprendre à connaître tout ce qu'on peut vivre à travers un vaisseau, si on prend le temps de s'y concentrer. C'est encore autre chose que d'être humain, » songea t-il en pouvant se baser sur sa courte période humaine. « Mais c'est un entre-deux qui a la possibilité de nous faire ressentir des émotions uniquement vécues par vous si on le permet. »

« Donc... Ce n'est pas systématique ? » sembla comprendre Dean.

« Cela dépend pour quoi, j'imagine, » réfléchit l'ange. « Après toutes ces années, la plupart des émotions me viennent beaucoup plus facilement. Certaines sont plus rares, d'autres plus récurrentes. Mais pour ce qui est des envies... Je n'ai pas pour autant l'envie de me doucher par exemple, ce n'est pas une nécessité pour ma condition, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas le faire, ou que l'envie ne va pas se présenter un jour. La curiosité peut faire partie des émotions qui vont et qui viennent, tout comme vous. »

Le Winchester tenta de transposer ce que le brun venait de lui dire avec sa question. Mais le séraphin le devança.

« Cela veut dire que non, le sexe n'est pas un besoin pour moi, comme il peut l'être pour les humains qui en ressentent le désir. Je pense qu'on pourrait qualifier cela 'd'asexuel' selon vos termes. Mais il faut aussi que tu saches que ce n'est pas parce que le besoin ne vient pas de moi que je n'apprécie pas pour autant. J'aime être proche de toi, » lui assura t-il en tentant de transmettre ce qu'il pouvait à travers ses expressions et son regard pour faire redescendre les craintes du chasseur. « J'aime pouvoir te sentir à travers mon vaisseau, » l'ange confirma tout en faisant passer sa main sur sa joue, sentant la légère chaume de Dean sous ses doigts, appréciant le toucher sur lequel il se concentra un instant. « J'aime voir ton visage décrire toutes les sensations qui passent à travers ton corps. » Castiel le regarda fermer les yeux, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, écoutant attentivement les paroles apaisantes du brun accompagnées par sa main, qui caressait doucement son visage. « J'aime que tu sois capable de réveiller toutes sortes d'émotions en moi. Et que tu sois capable de les mêler à des réactions physiques de mon vaisseau. Ce n'est peut-être pas un besoin naturel pour un ange, mais je suis heureux de pouvoir le partager avec toi. »

Il illustra son geste en se penchant vers lui, et déposa un long baiser sur sur ses lèvres. Sans chercher à le développer. Profitant uniquement du contact qu'il avait avec l'homme. Sa main toujours posée sur sa joue.

Dean finit enfin par rouvrir ses yeux clos, lorsque Castiel éloigna très légèrement son visage de lui.

Ils se fixèrent longuement. Intensément. Comme seulement eux pouvaient le faire.

Le Winchester n'était peut-être pas le plus doué dans l'étalage des sentiments. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait jamais besoin de faire le quelconque effort pour faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel uniquement à travers son regard. Il n'avait jamais eu à le faire. Et parfois, c'était là le plus important.

Dean finit par lever légèrement sa tête pour retrouver le contact de Castiel. Leurs lèvres douces se mêlant les unes avec les autres. Se goûtant avec lenteur. Chacun appréciant la présence et la proximité de cet être qui comptait tellement pour lui. L'ange, toujours sur le côté, grimpa sur le chasseur pour avoir un meilleur angle. Et le Winchester stoppa tout à coup le baiser avec surprise.

« Woh, Cas, je croyais que t'en avais pas besoin ? » dit-il en levant un sourcil d'un air amusé en sentant la réaction naissante de l'ange un peu plus bas à travers leurs vêtements.

« Ce n'est pas pour autant que mon vaisseau ne va pas réagir s'il est stimulé, » expliqua calmement le séraphin, le dévisageant maintenant avec un visage trahissant ses intentions, les pupilles légèrement dilatées, sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, ne quittant pas le Winchester des yeux, prêt à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

« Ne prend pas ton vaisseau comme excuse pour cacher le fait que _tu_ es celui qui en a envie... »

Dean lui montra dans son ton qu'il n'était pas sérieux, et Castiel lui répondit avec un sourire en coin.

« Je pense alors qu'il serait sage d'écouter mon vaisseau, » suggéra t-il de sa voix grave.

Dean sourit à son tour. « C'est une idée qui me semble acceptable. »

Et sans attendre, Castiel commença l'assaut de la bouche de Dean, profitant des sensations qui étaient présentes en lui lorsqu'il passait du temps proche de son chasseur.


End file.
